


Wish Magics

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: A seven-year-old Harry makes a wish. He wasn't aware of wish magic and his wish was fulfilled.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 338
Kudos: 1308





	1. Chapter 1

Harry heard the lock on the cupboard door. It was a sound he was very used to hearing. A sound that always made him angry. He cursed under his breath since he was aware that his aunt was most likely still at the door making sure he didn't do anything to escape despite the door being locked. He waited until he finally heard her walk away. He heard his cousin screaming about wanting ice cream. Sure, that boy needed more ice cream. He wanted a reward for his hard work. As if Dudley could even spell the word work never mind recognize what work entails. 

He hated living here and hated his relatives. He was sure there had to be a word that would mean something worse than hate but he didn't know it as of yet. He wanted to get into a better position to fall asleep as his stomach growled. He just didn't want to move too much as he was in pain from the yard work he had done today and would have to redo tomorrow since Vernon and Dudley destroyed everything because the flowers weren't three centimeters apart from the bushes. The bushes were too close to the fencing. Dudley destroying things was the only exercise that boy got. He wasn't sure who was the biggest idiot in the family. He for remaining here or one of his relatives for their repetitive destruction of items they purchased just for him to redo work over and over. Harry could do go down the list of excuses his relatives always provided for their destruction but he was tired of his relatives and their excuses for forcing him to redo every single chore almost daily. The only good thing about the chores was he was outside of the cupboard.

There would be no food tonight as his stomach reminded him again that he hadn't eaten in two days. He had his full with the water hose. They hadn't figured out that Harry would drink from the hose as well as sneak food from his cousin when he could. They were morons. However, he did enjoy watching his cousin try to explain why food was missing and say things like how he must have been so hungry. As if that tub of lard would know what it was like to even feel a bit of hunger pain. Dudley was the biggest kid in school and heading to be bigger than Uncle Vernon. 

He decided to escape into his world of make-believe. A world he wished was real. A world where he could ignore people and just do what he wanted when he wanted. A world where he was never hungry. A world where he could sleep on a real bed and not be forced awake. A world where he could be cared for and loved. A world where he could be appreciated but not expected to work for anything. He fell asleep with a slight smile on his face as he imagined eating a big thick steak.

Harry woke to Petunia screaming her head off about the laundry. Harry guess she discovered her whites were now pink. Harry blinked a bit. He didn't want to deal with them today. Petunia would be whining to Uncle Vernon about talking to Dudley regarding the boy's lack of emptying his pockets or throwing things in the running washer without checking.

Harry wished he was anyplace but in Surrey. He felt a bit dizzy and then a rush of something strange touched his body and he wasn't in his cupboard any longer as he landed on solid ground with a thud. He didn't get up right away as whatever happened made him a bit dizzy. When he was recovered he looked around. He was in a forest or maybe a park with a lot of trees? He wasn't sure. He went to get up but something was wrong. Harry looked down and forced himself not to panic. He wasn't human any longer. He was a cat. A spotted cat to be exact. He remembered thinking about how great it would be to be a cat, to have someone take care of him, sleep twenty hours a day, and not be expected to do anything. He didn't remember thinking about being abandoned in some woods and having to fend for himself.

"Now, where did you come from?" Harry's head whipped about and he was on his paws. There was a man dressed in black with a basket hanging from his arm. "A bit on the skinny side. I bet you're hungry." Harry's stomach growled. "Come with me. Hogwarts has plenty of food for cats." Harry wasn't sure about this guy or what Hogwarts was but food was food when you are hungry and not used to getting it. Harry wobbled a bit as he tried to walk. "Are you injured?" The man pointed a stick at Harry who flinched. The stick disappeared after the man said some weird words. There was a piece of paper that came out of the stick and the man was reading it now. "I can help heal you if you want to follow me."

Harry wobbled a bit as he tried to follow the man but he did manage it without falling. It had been touch and go on the stairs and the getting over a stone wall. He did it and felt proud of himself as he followed the man in black. He was going to need to learn how to cat. It wasn't as easy as cats made it appear. "Severus, what have you brought back?"

Harry saw an older woman in the doorway. He wondered if he was in an alternate reality or universe. The guy was wearing a dressing gown and the woman looked like something he had seen on the telly in one of his Aunt's programs from the last century. "I believe it is an Iberian Lynx and he has been starved and abused."

"Merlin, who would do such a thing?"

"I am not sure. I found him in the Forbidden Forest and he followed me here. I promised him some food and I will heal his injuries." Harry was a bit surprised that someone would care that he was abused. No one ever did before. The neighbors and his teachers ignored it so why were these two strangers worried about him?

"Good. Let me see what I can discover."

Harry freaked out as the woman turned into a cat. Yes, he turned into a cat but not willingly. He started backpedaling away from the two humans until he was in a corner. The man in black and the strange human-cat tabby were looking at him. *Relax, I won't hurt you. I figured I could find out your name and tell Severus.*

*Freak.* Harry automatically gave the name his relatives called him. He knew his name was Harry but he wasn't allowed to use it outside of school. He had only been permitted to use it after one of the teachers did the roll and he didn't know his name was Harry and missed it. He informed her his name was Freak and Dudley backed the claim up. However, the next day was as if the event never happened.

The human-cat transformed and muttered a few things in a language Harry didn't know. "He needs a new name as well. Whoever had him before called him Freak." He started to head toward the door but stopped. He looked at the two humans. This was what he wanted. He didn't want to be at his relatives, he wanted to be someplace where he could sleep the day away, be feed, and not be Harry. He sat down.

"I see."

"Let's get him to your quarters, get him comfortable, some food, and I have a blanket we can use for a bed until you can get some supplies for him."

"Minerva, I am not going to keep him. I am just going to heal him, feed him, and if he decides to stay he may but he isn't going to be my pet."

Mineva started laughing. "It's not how it works with cats. Cats pick you, not the other way around. He picked you. Now, come, let's take care of him."

Harry didn't disagree. He did pick the man in black, Severus. Anyone was better than his relatives. His relatives would only miss the free labor they got and not him so he wasn't too worried about them. 

\----------------Time Skip---------------Harry is now 11 and it's been 4 years (I might do snippets and flashbacks to cover the years but basically he was just a cat and well, you know the fun cats can have)

"Albus, do not give my cat a lemon drop. He just leaves them there or bats them around and I end up stepping on them." Severus watched as his cat hopped off of the counter (he gave up trying to keep the cat off of his kitchen counter) and weaved his body around his legs. "Yes, yes, your breakfast is coming." Severus opened the cupboard and pulled down a can of cat food, a can of tuna, before heading to the cold storage box and retrieving some fresh salmon. "They were out of rabbits, Morpheus." 

Harry sat down and meowed. "Severus, you can't keep ignoring my request." Severus was opening his cans of food and Harry could smell the salmon. He wanted some rabbit but he didn't feel like hunting for one.

"What request?" 

Harry wanted to laugh. Dumbledore had been attempting to get Severus to go and fetch someone by the name of Potter from the muggle world whose parents had been killed in the last war by some evil dude. He didn't know the whole story nor did he care. He did feel a bit sorry for this Potter kid. He hoped the boy had better luck with his relatives than he did. "Severus, Hagrid had no luck and I need you to see if you can locate him. Arabella didn't notice when the boy disappeared and apparently neither did his relatives." 

"Well, that says a lot." Severus put his food bowl down. Harry looked up and let out a low meow. "No." Harry meowed again. "No, no, you are not getting any milk." 

"I thought cats weren't to have milk?" Dumbledore had the lecture from Minerva enough to know.

"It's raw goat's milk. The vet suggested it as part of a well-rounded diet." Severus also thought it was a way to spoil his cat but he wasn't going to tell Dumbledore that information. No one but Morpheus knew what happened once his door was closed and he was going to leave it that way. Severus looked at the face staring up at him. "Fine, fine." He went to the cold box and got the small container of goat's milk. Fine, he had several containers of goat's milk. He always kept them measured out and made it easier just to grab one of the containers and pour it on Morpheus' food. "Don't say I don't do anything for you." 

Harry meowed his thanks and began to eat, purring a bit as he did so. "Will you go and check for him?" 

"Will you cease speaking about it if I do? No matter what I discover, I do not want to hear another word about the brat until he is at Hogwarts." 

"Fine, fine." Dumbledore waved his hand.

Harry and Severus recognized that has you have my word until I come up with another reason for you to become involved in whatever plot I have planned. "Albus, I mean it." 

Harry would have rolled his eyes if he could. He was very aware of how much Dumbledore liked to pull the guilt string on Severus. He used someone named Lily Potter to get the man to do a lot. Lily had been Severus' best friend. He wasn't sure how Severus was involved in her death by the crazy guy. He did know her husband was a first-rate bully and that her son did something amazing and was now some type of Savior. He felt a bit bad for the kid. He lost his parents and everyone at Hogwarts was expecting some type of James Potter, Jr. with Lily Potter mixed in, combined with magical powers, and greatness. He thought it was a lot of heap on the shoulders of a boy nevermind when they did it when the boy was a baby. He finished eating and headed to the fireplace and his cat bed. He let out a yawn. 

"He didn't finish." 

"He never does. He will eat it later tonight." Severus got up, picked up the bowl, and placed it in the cold storage box. "When do you wish me to leave?" 

"Today, right now if possible. We must locate him and bring him back here and I will get his relatives sorted out." 

"Fine, go away and I will retrieve the brat." Severus escorted Dumbledore to the door. Once the door was closed, Severus grabbed his cloak. "I can't believe I have to go and fetch the brat. I am plagued by Potters." Harry yawned again, pulled the blanket up over his head, and went to sleep. "Be grateful I am not taking you with me to hunt for him." Harry peeked out from under the blanket. Hunting, he liked hunting. "No, no, I am not taking you." Harry went back under the blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry yawned as Severus returned to his quarters. "A complete waste of time. I just know I am going to get stuck looking for the brat." Severus removed his cloak.

"Severus, we do need to find him." Minerva followed Severus in. She was dressed in her standard robes. Harry wondered if the woman had ever attempted to wear less clothing.

Harry got up, meowing a greeting at Severus and Minerva. He still wasn't sure how or why she turned into a cat but he just enjoyed chatting with her and the other cats at Hogwarts. "Why didn't he check on him over the years?" 

"I am not sure. I can't believe he never checked on him. I was informed that he did." Minerva sat down on the couch and Harry jumped up on the couch. She always scratched him in the best spots and gave him catnip. "No catnip today." Harry didn't care as she scratched his back in the perfect spot between his shoulders.

"You spoil him." Severus went to his desk and opened up the top drawer, removing some cat treats. He held up the treat. His cat jumped off the couch and ran to him. Morpheus stood up on his hind legs, his paws almost reaching the middle of Severus' chest. Severus gave Morpheus the treat. "Rabbit Jerky is his new favorite." 

"As if you don't. I know you buy him goat milk." 

"Tea?" Severus headed to the kitchen as his cat finished the treat and headed back to Minerva. He knew Minerva would want some tea and assumed she answered him. Severus used magic to get the water hot. He placed the tea bags in the mugs and the cream out. He placed everything on a tea tray and returned to the living area. "Cream?"

"Please. You know Albus will want you to keep looking until he is found." 

Harry curled up on Minerva's lap. He wondered where this Potter boy was. He also wondered why Dumbledore didn't look before now? "Yes, I am aware. I am not sure what he is expecting. We have no idea how long the boy has been missing. It has been a few years. The boy could be anywhere or even dead for all we know." 

Minerva let out a gasp. "Severus, you don't think they killed him?" 

"I am not sure but I do believe if the wrong people discovered he was missing who knows what they might have done to him or what he had to do in order to survive." Severus was aware of the darker aspects of muggles and what could happen to an abandoned child or runaways in the muggle world. He didn't want to give false hope or even promote a false sense of finding a safe and happy Harry Potter but he also didn't want to destroy any hope. He was hoping. He didn't want the last piece of Lily to be gone. He hoped the boy was fine and that he could or would locate him, alive. "How do you think he will cover up the fact that Potter is missing?" 

"I am not sure. I believe he is hoping that you will locate him before the new year starts." Minerva was running her hands over the soft fur of the cat on her lap. "Are you going to use Morpheus to help you locate him?" 

"We have nothing to use for scent. The darling relatives didn't have a piece of clothing or anything else from the boy. I am not even sure how we can locate him. We have nothing to use for any location spells, nothing we can use to determine when he ran away from the house." Severus took a sip of his tea. "If he ran away." 

"Yes, I did warn Albus. Do you have any ideas on how or what you might be able to use to locate him?" 

"No, I am going to need to do some research. I am sure Albus is already searching through his books." 

"Yes, and I bet he will visit the DoM to see if there might be some spells he could use. He always discovers something or some way to do what he wants." Minerva sighed deeply. "I will never understand why he never checked." 

"I have to agree. I might visit Gringotts and see if they have any ideas." Severus was hoping the goblins might have some forms of magic that they could use to locate the boy. They might be willing since the boy was going to be a lord one day. They would do almost anything to protect their gold and make a profit. 

"I will watch Morpheus if you need me to." 

"As if he doesn't spend enough time visiting you. I know about your stash of food for him." Severus wasn't worried about Morpheus leaving him for Minerva. He always returned home and never slept anywhere at night but on Severus' bed. 

Harry felt a bit bad about Severus having to do extra work. He wanted to be with Severus. He wondered if perhaps he would or could go with Severus. He fell asleep as they moved onto other issues regarding the new school year. It was the same issues each year and Harry found it boring.

______________Time Skip----A few days--School not started as of yet.__________________

Harry wasn't a very happy cat and didn't want to make things harder for Severus so he was making Dumbledore's life miserable. After all, it was because of Dumbledore that Severus was never around. Dumbledore and his desire for this Potter brat to be located. Severus called the Potter brat a few other names each time he returned from someplace Dumbledore sent him. Harry dropped the rotted piece of cloth he found into Dumbledore's hall and left. He hoped Dumbledore liked the smell as he didn't. He also directed some rodents to the man's office. 

Harry was playing a game of chase with Mrs. Norris when Severus came storming down the hall. *Wonder what the fashion mess did now?* Mrs. Norris sat down as she didn't believe in letting humans seeing her run. She had too much dignity for that to happen.

*No idea but I wish he would leave Severus alone. It's not as if there aren't others who could look for the brat.* Harry sat down next to her as they waited for Severus to get closer to them. *He didn't even get any sleep last night. He was up making potions for Poppy.*

*My Argus was up late too because he had to wait until the fashion mess was done using his office before he could clean it.*

*Figures. He loses the boy and our humans have to pay the price for finding the brat.* Harry gave the cat equivalent of a huff. 

*I know, I haven't gotten my chicken this week because of it nor have I got my required sleep.*

*I didn't get my rabbit.* Harry wasn't happy with the Headmaster. He had Severus on a schedule and the old fart ruined it. He was only getting the basics of food and he missed it. He wondered if Hagrid would know if he hunted some rabbits in the forest? *Want to go hunting?*

*Your idea of hunting and mine are two different things. You have nothing to fear in the forest, I do. However, if you catch some rabbit or something, I do hope you will be willing to share?*

*I always do.* Harry always made sure to bring food back to the castle for the kittens and other cats to have some. He didn't like to see anything wasted. 

Severus saw the two cats. Mrs. Norris looked like a kitten sitting next to his Morpheus. He felt the tension go out of him seeing the two cats. He also felt a bit guilty as he realized he hadn't been giving his cat the attention he normally did. "Come on you two. I will give you some tuna and salmon." Once in Severus' quarters, Severus prepared the tuna and salmon as he chatted with the cats. "No luck on locating the brat but I do have the night off if you want to go out to the Forbidden Forest and hunt while I pick some ingredients. Mrs. Norris, you are welcome to join us." 

Severus laughed as Morpheus did a bit of a dance and Mrs. Norris remained seated. "You won't be joining us but I am sure Morpheus will share." Severus placed the bowls down and watched the cats eat the food. He began to prepare his own dinner as he wasn't going to eat in the Great Hall tonight. He wanted a complete night off. He was looking forward to gathering some ingredients as a way to calm his mind and regain his focus. He was mentally exhausted as well as physically. He needed this night to relax and enjoy gathering ingredients as well as watching Morpheus antics. 

He ignored Mrs. Norris' finishing off the rest of her food as well as Morpheus'. Morpheus was sitting by the door waiting to go hunting. Severus didn't bother to try and get the cat to leave the door. It would be futile. He also didn't rush. Morpheus was aware of how the routine worked and he wasn't going to change it. He enjoyed his light meal and gathered his potion gathering kit. "Mrs. Norris, you are welcome to remain if you so desire." 

*No sleeping on his bed, it's my spot.*

*As if.* Mrs. Norris hopped onto the couch. She curled up and got settled. 

Severus opened the door and out they went. They were almost to the front doors when Morpheus caught the scent. He let out a low growl. Severus groaned. "No, Albus." He hadn't seen Dumbledore as of yet but he didn't want to listen to guilt trip. 

"Severus, it won't take by an hour of your time to check a place in London." 

"Get someone else. I said no. I need some ingredients for potions as well as my cat who needs to go out hunting. After that, I am going to keep the date with my bed that I promised myself I would keep." 

"I trust you to do the job because I know you will succeed." 

"No, Albus, no. You have plenty of people who could do it." Harry let out a meow. "He needs to hunt."

"We need to find Harry." 

Severus whipped around. "I am not putting my life on hold because you lost the boy. I have other duties to complete as do you. I am not going to endanger my cat's health, the students of Hogwarts, nor those who rely on Poppy to keep them healthy and alive. There is a reason why the old crowd is still around, use some of them to find the boy. I am taking the night off and doing my paying job while permitting my cat the time to hunt."

"Yes, yes, I understand. I will see if Remus might be able to assist."

"Just keep the wolf away from me." Severus turned and walked out of Hogwarts. Harry followed behind but was planning on how to leave some remains on Dumbledore's steps tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry started hissing at Severus' door. Severus was editing his research notes for an upcoming article. "Morpheus?" The cat kept hissing at the door. His back was arched, fur was fluffed out, Severus could see the extended claw. "What is going on?" He heard a knock on the door. He got up, looking at his cat. The cat walked in front of him, hissing at the door. "I am sure a great hunter like yourself will protect me but I do need to open the door. No one intending to harm me is going to knock." 

Harry wasn't so sure of that aspect of Severus' logic. He smelled danger and he wasn't allowing it into his home. Severus opened the door. "Lupin, what do you want?" 

Harry hissed louder, almost spitting at the weird-smelling thing. It wasn't human. It smells similar to the four-legged terror that Hagrid had but different. He had already taught that four-legged terror that he was in charge. Now, it was time to give another lesson. It was time to teach this one that no one touches his Severus. "Albus sent me down. He wants me to remain here for a while until we find Harry and I will need the potion." 

Severus growled. Harry hissed backing up Severus. "I already told him no unless one of you pays for it. I am not spending my money on making potions for you." Severus slammed the door in Lupin's face. "I wish Albus would listen when I give him answers. No, instead, the blasted man ignores anything he doesn't like to hear and believes someone will just do as he wants." 

Harry hissed at the door until he didn't smell the non-human. Severus petted him. "Such a good kitty. You do that every time you smell him and I will give you a treat." 

Harry's ears perked up at the word treat. "Meow." 

"I am heading to get it now." Severus walked to his desk. He opened one of the side drawers and pulled out the rabbit jerky. "Here you go, you get two for being such a smart kitty." He wasn't surprised when he felt the paws on his chest. He held gave him one and watched him eat it before giving his cat the second one. He started to run his hand over his cat, scratching his favorite spots. "Such a good boy." Severus sat down. He patted a spot next to his research. "I will brush you after I finish this article."

____________________________________________________

Harry hissed as he was sitting with Mrs. Norris as the weird-smelling non-human entered the hall they were sitting in. *That is it.* He kept hissing until the thing was gone. Mrs. Norris joined in on the fun. 

*Ah, yes, him. He has been up with the fashion impaired one when he isn't out looking for the brat.*

*He is looking for the brat?*

*Yes, heard him telling the fashion mistake that he hadn't any luck. Why is your human still looking if that one is? Whatever it is. It smells like a dog but not a dog at the same time.*

*I am unsure. I did get extra treats when I hissed at him.*

*OHHH!*

*Exactly.* The two cats were very smug now on how they were going to get extra treats out of Severus. They were also going to be sharing the information with the other animals in the castle.

________________________________________________

Harry was just waking from his mid-mid afternoon nap when Severus entered his quarters. Severus looked tired. He hoped the man was going to take a nap. He could go for his mid-mid-late afternoon nap a bit early. He walked to Severus' bedroom door. "Meow?"

Severus looked at his cat. "No, sorry. I expect Dumbledore will be here shortly for a process report. As if he would give me time to remove-" There was a knock on the door "my cloak." Severus hung up his cloak. He opened the door. "Albus, Minerva, and Lupin. What do I have the horror of having you visit, Lupin?" 

"Severus, perhaps inside your quarters?" Dumbledore didn't want for an answer before entering. 

Harry hissed at Lupin. A long hiss as he arched his back, fur rose, and claws were extended. "Oh, dear, Albus, Morpheus has a habit of putting dogs in their place. There is a reason why Fang listens to him over Hagrid. Perhaps, your office would be better?"

"Nonsense, I am sure Morpheus will get along with Remus once he realizes he is no danger." 

"You don't know Morpheus." Minerva and Severus exchanged a look at Minerva's words. Minerva was expecting the cat to take a swipe at Lupin any minute now.

"Morpheus?" Lupin looked at Severus. "You named your cat Morpheus?" Lupin looked at Harry. "I do understand why though." The cat's growling and hissing were increasing. Lupin's wolf felt a bit afraid which was a first. "Perhaps we should go to your office, Albus? Are you sure he is a cat? He is a big boy." 

"If you are done with that pathic attempt at insulting my cat, what is it you wish? As you can see, Morpheus has excellent taste regarding those who gain entrance to my quarters." 

*Damn skippy I do. I am not letting that thing in here.* Harry started stalking forward. 

Minerva pointed to him. "Severus, perhaps you might want to place him in your bedroom before he attacks, Remus?" 

Severus turned and saw Harry moving forward toward Lupin who was still in the doorway. He slammed the door on Lupin. "Problem solved." 

"Severus!" Dumbledore looked shocked. 

"I told you before to keep him away from me. My cat doesn't want him here either. This is our home. You need to respect my wishes in regards to who I permit into my quarters." Severus went to the desk and was about to give his cat a rabbit jerky treat but figured Dumbledore might take it the wrong way. Screw it. He opened the drawer and pulled out the bag of treats. He tossed one to his cat. "Now, what is it you wish?" 

Harry was going to be dumping a lot of smelly things in Dumbledore's hall now. He wondered how dead rabbits would smell after a few days? He could also steal some things from Hagrid's garden that smelled very bad. Harry walked to the bedroom door. He would wait. 

"I came here to discuss the brewing of Remus' potion." 

"Provide the funds and I will brew it as I informed him. I am not paying for the supplies. It's expensive." Severus wasn't going to pay to craft a potion for the one person who had attempted to kill him in their fifth year. "Is that all?" 

"No, how did it go looking for Harry?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. Severus arched a brow. "Do you see the boy with me?" 

"Severus, please, let's be civil." Dumbledore sat down. 

Severus was about to lose it. "I have been up for almost a week between brewing potions, getting my own work done while restocking the Infirmary, finishing a research paper, and looking for the brat. I am heading to bed. Do not expect to see me for a day or so. I have things I need to get finished before the students return at the end of the week. Did you not inform us that Lupin was going to be here looking for the brat? I will not be going out looking for him until you have a solid lead. Now, get out so I can sleep." Severus looked at Minerva. "Tea tomorrow?" 

"Certainly." Minerva could understand why Severus was being less than civil to Dumbledore. They had argued against bringing Lupin here. She understood why Severus didn't want the man who almost killed him in his home. Lupin could have searched for Harry Potter from his own home. There was no need to have him at Hogwarts. As much as she liked Lupin, this was still Severus' home. "Wait, why are you being asked to brew his potions? I thought he had a supplier?" She turned to Dumbledore. "You did not hire him did you?" She was going to have to check the accounting books as well as the contracts. She wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to hire him for a fake position while he looked for Potter. 

"No, Minerva, I didn't. He will continue to look for Harry but he will be at the Welcoming Feast. He might be able to smell Harry with the sorting. Now, Severus, we can't have him around students during that time of the month without a potion. It shouldn't take long to brew." 

Minerva and Severus sighed. They knew they shouldn't have been surprised and they weren't by the fact that Dumbledore ignored everything they said to him. "It takes a month to brew. You know this." Severus wanted to strangle the man. "You need to pay for the ingredients or he does. I don't care who. I am sure he pays more to buy it from any store. I am aware the guild adds almost fifty percent to cost to the stores." The stores added another one hundred percent on top of that. 

"It is only the right thing to do Albus. You did bring Remus here and you can not expect Severus to just donate his time, his ingredients, and expertise for nothing while doing the millions of other things you seem to believe all the heads of houses can do without assistance." It had been a long-standing argument she had with Dumbledore since she because the Deputy. 

"Fine, I will find the funds if you brew the potion."

"I will start when I get the funds. He will need to purchase his own for this month." Severus wasn't about to start brewing until he got the funds. He had been burned by Dumbledore way too often for him to start brewing ahead of time. "Now, I am going to bed." Using his wand, he opened the door. Lupin was still standing there. Once they were gone, he closed the door. "Meddlesome old fart." Harry meowed his agreement. He walked to the bedroom door and waited for Severus. Severus headed for his bedroom. "No hogging the bed." 

Harry gave him an innocent look as he hopped on the bed. He walked up to the pillow area and curled up on the pillow that Severus never slept on. He would move once Severus was in bed. He preferred to sleep on Severus' chest. He heard the shower running. He wrinkled his nose. Water was only good for drinking. He began to craft a list of items he and Mrs. Norris could leave for the one called Lupin and Dumbledore. They weren't going to get away with treating his Severus that way. Nope, not if he could help it. He started to purr when Severus laid down. He licked Severus' face. "You do realize that hurts a bit? Your tongue is like miniature razor blades." He purred louder. "What would I do without you, furball?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Mrs. Norris were not happy cats. Lupin was in front of them. They had been sleeping in the sun when they heard Lupin approach. *Bite him, bite him, bite him, bite him.* Mrs. Norris was hissing up a storm. Harry had snapped his teeth at the man once as well as attempted to hit him with his paw. Harry saw Lupin's hand coming close and snapped at it as he brought up one of his paws and swiped at the arm. He drew blood. 

*What does that mean?* Harry looked at Mrs. Norris as the weird one was doing a bit of a dance as he was speaking. He was very satisfied that he got the weird-smelling human. He would get him again too. 

*You are too young to know. Do it again.* Mrs. Norris was hissing behind Harry. *Sink those teeth into him.*

Harry decided it was time to clean the castle of vermin. "Morpheus, no!" Minerva appeared out of nowhere. "Remus, back away, now. Do not turn your back but slowly back up or he will start to hunt you and you can't outrun him." Minerva was getting annoyed by the problems of having Lupin at Hogwarts. None of the animals were happy and were making sure that everyone in Hogwarts was aware. 

Harry growled and hissed as Lupin obeyed. *Be afraid, be very afraid.* 

"He almost bit me and he did scratch me." Lupin showed her his bloody arm. "I don't understand it. I never had a problem when I attended." 

Minerva wanted to roll her eyes. "Most likely because you never saw them. Right now there are no students so they are out and about having fun once the students return, they hide. This is their home and you are the one who is an interloper. Do remember." 

*Yeah, weird-smelling human.* Harry hissed again. He was going to get rid of that vermin one way or another. 

"I am sure Poppy will be able to handle the scratch." Minerva turned into a cat. *Don't hunt him.*

*Tell him to stop sneaking up on us. We were sleeping in the sun.* Mrs. Norris wasn't about to give in on this. The weird one had to go.

*I will. Morpheus, you can't hunt him.*

Harry pouted. *Why not? He is the one who is on my territory.* 

*He is a guest of the Headmaster's, please let him do his job and he will be gone soon.* Minerva transformed back. She was going to be speaking to Dumbledore and Lupin. The animals at Hogwarts weren't happy and judging by the corpses by Dumbledore's office they weren't above making it known.

________________________________________________________

Severus started laughing. He had been summoned up to Dumbledore's office but took one whiff of the area and retreated. He sent a message saying if they wanted to speak to him, they could come to him as the area around Dumbledore's office was offensive and he didn't want it to linger on his clothes. Lupin was standing in the doorway. Dumbledore was behind him. "Severus, it's not funny. He almost bit me. He did scratch me." 

Harry was standing on the back of the couch hissing at Lupin. "What did you do to him?" 

"I didn't do anything. You can-" Lupin shut up.

"Ask who? Minerva? I will." He slammed the door in Lupin's face. "Damn wolf." He petted Harry. "So, you got him. Good boy. You serve some treats." Severus headed to his desk and pulled out the pouch with the rabbit treats in it. "I say three. If you manage to bite him, I will give you four." He ignored the knocking at the door knowing it was Dumbledore until he finished giving his cat the treats. He walked to the door. He looked at his cat, no hissing, no growling. He opened the door. "Albus." 

"Severus, my boy, perhaps the simple solution to this situation would be to leave Morpheus in your quarters." Dumbledore didn't try to enter Severus' quarters. Harry was smelling the air. 

"No, he was here first. This is his home. Keep the wolf away from my cat and nothing will happen. I am sure Minerva could explain-" Severus was sure Minerva had already spoken to the cats and would be aware of the situation.

"Explain what?" Minerva looked at Dumbledore before stepping around him and entering Severus' quarters as he indicated for her to enter. "Are we still on for tea?" 

"Yes, however, the wolf was here complaining about Morpheus scratching him." Severus watched Dumbledore. Dumbledore was aware of how protective Minerva was of his cat. 

Minerva glared. "I see. Did he inform you that he approached them while they were sleeping in the sun? He is the one who started it and I have no idea why he is determined to make friends with Morpheus, Mrs. Norris, or the other cats at Hogwarts. It is the reason your area smells. They are not happy."

"I see." Dumbledore had tried everything to get rid of the smell but it seemed to get worse. "Could you ask them to refrain?"

"Are you going to ask Remus to leave?" Minerva arched a brow. She didn't think it was fair or correct for Lupin to be at Hogwarts. He had a home and he could still attend the Welcoming Feast without staying at Hogwarts. 

"Minerva, he needs to locate Harry." 

"I fail to see where he resides determines if he locates Harry. Unless you believe Harry is hiding at Hogwarts." Minerva petted Harry. 

"I am sure if Harry were here we would know it. No, Harry is out there, hopefully, we can find him soon." Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I am at a loss as to what we can do."

"Come in and have some tea." Severus felt bad for the old fart. "I have some lemon biscuits." Severus headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Severus." 

"Albus, I am aware you are stressed but Remus needs to leave. It's not fair to those who live here." Minerva gave Dumbledore a pointed look. "You are aware of the issues and I don't mean just regarding the cats." 

"I find I am in agreement. I will see if Remus will return the night of the feast. I just wish we had something to go on." 

"Aye, the poor bairn." Minerva wasn't surprised when Harry hopped onto her lap and curled up. "Does the Ministry know?" 

"No, and I am a bit concerned about when they do. I do not want anyone from Tom's side hunting for him and they will if it gets released." Dumbledore wasn't sure how he could prevent it. 

"You might want to speak to Madam Bones ahead of time. She might be able to get some Aurors to assist the wolf." Severus placed the tea tray down on the table between the couch and two chairs. He took his normal chair. "I haven't had any luck but I don't want the likes of Avery or Macnair searching for him either." Severus began to pour tea. 

"Cornelius would use Macnair. He is a trained hunter by the Ministry's standards." Minerva thought it was a very polite way of saying killer. "I do hope we discover him soon." 

"School starts in a few days." Dumbledore looked a bit saddened by everything, older suddenly. "I wish I had listened." 

"We better pull our memories, Severus, Albus just admitted he should have listened." 

"I have been hoping for some type of accidental magic but nothing." Dumbledore added some lemon to his tea as well as several cubes of sugar. 

Severus wondered how the man's face wasn't in a permanent sour face with all the lemon he used. "Did he have magical outbursts when he was at his relatives?"

"Yes. I double-checked and it registered. No warning was ever issued since it registered as accidental magic. Thankful, no name was ever listed. I just looked up the muggle address." 

"Well, he isn't a squib, so that is some good news." Minerva tried to sound cheerful about it but she was worried. "Can you search by looking for more accidental magic?" 

"I have been searching but so far the outbursts match incoming students. I still have a lot of files to go through as there are no ages, sex, or anything listed on the files. I don't want to spend too much time done in the achieves for fear of someone wondering what I am doing. However, I have done a few days a week so far." Dumbledore had created some fake reasons for searching and was going to have to craft some more. 

"A bit time consuming but perhaps worth it if we locate the brat." 

"Who will take him during the holidays? He can't return there?" Minerva was a bit concerned about where the boy was staying now. Hopefully, the horror stories she heard about children living on the streets were true. 

"I was thinking the Weasleys." Dumbledore didn't want to admit they were also the only family that was part of the Order.

"I can't see that happening. Molly wouldn't know how to deal with an independent or troubled child. Yes, she has a lot of kids but she won't know how to deal with a street-wise boy who has been doing whatever in order to survive." 

"Severus, Molly would be a great mother figure for him. She would be able to provide a lot of guidance, love, compassion, and understanding." 

Severus shook his head. "Albus, haven't you learned anything about abused and neglected children? Do you honestly think a child who has never known a mother figure, never been hugged, never experienced anything you think happens in a family is just going to embrace it? You are talking about a child who lived with adults in an adult world, surviving in adult ways. What makes you think he is going to welcome our interference in all aspects of his life. How about you discuss things with him before you make your choices. Better yet, how about we find him before you decide? Do not make more mistakes regarding this boy's life. He has already paid a very steep price for your mistakes." 

"I am sorry to say this Albus, but Severus is correct. I didn't object strongly enough when you placed him but I am now. You need to listen with your ears regarding him and not have your mind on a set course of action." 

Harry was tired of them speaking. A cat can't even get a peaceful nap. He hopped off of Minerva and walked to his cat bed. He crawled under his blanket. He pulled it up and over his head. Humans talk too much. He fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry won't be discovered for a bit. I am not sure if I will do it in the 3rd or 4th year. It won't be during his first year. Also, yes, there will be some issues I just haven't decided on which way I want to go.

Harry was sitting next to Severus as they saw the students get off of the train. Harry made a grunting noise. "Yes, the dunderheads are back. The wolf will be here tonight too." Harry hissed at the word wolf. "I agree." Severus headed to the Great Hall as Minerva turned with corner with the Sorting Hat in her hand. "The wolf?" 

"Remus is due to arrive shortly. He is using Albus' floo." Minerva looked down at Morpheus. "Albus won't like you in the Great Hall tonight. It would be entertaining."

"Yes, I am sure Morpheus will finally manage to sink his teeth into the Wolf." Severus had been encouraging it after all. He made a mental note to go to Diagon Alley and pick up some more cat treats. He wondered if Morpheus would like deer. "How do cats feel about deer?" 

"I have no idea but I believe Morpheus would like deer." 

"Let me walk him to my quarters before the dunderheads descend on us." Severus and Morpheus walked to Severus' quarters as Severus was preparing a mental shopping list. "I better get treats for Mrs. Norris." Harry agreed as the more treats the better was his way of thinking. Mrs. Norris joined them as they were near Severus' quarters. "Argus?"

"Aye, Severus. I was hoping that Mrs. Norris could stay with Morpheus. I heard Lupin is to be here and I don't want her hurt." 

"I am sure he would enjoy the company. Hopefully, Lupin won't remain here beyond tonight." 

"Good. The Weasley Twins do not need the likes of him around." 

"Agreed." Severus opened the door to his quarters and the two cats jumped on the couch. "Don't destroy anything." Severus wasn't too worried about the pair. They were great friends and usually slept when they were in his quarters. "The Welcoming Feast beckons us." Argus grumbled about students, chains, and hanging them from their thumbs. "I do believe that is a great idea despite Albus never agreeing with you." 

_________________________________________________

Harry growled as he was patrolling the third floor with Mrs. Norris. *There should be nothing up here.* Mrs. Norris was aware her Argus was on the floor above them. *I can get Argus if needed.*

Harry was smelling something strange. It was getting stronger as they walked. *I don't think he is needed. It doesn't smell like a human. Severus did say the dunderhead of a headmaster warned students about not coming up here. He was telling me how the Headmaster just waved a red flag for every Gryffindor to come up here and discover what is hidden.*

*Yes, my Argus caught a few already. It is why I wanted you to patrol with me. The red-headed twins were up here but they escaped before my Argus could catch them.*

*Do you hear that? It sounds like a mutt.* There better not be a mutt in his home. He taught Fang his place, he would teach another one if need be. Harry was sniffing near a door. *Smells like one too. Who would let a mutt into our home?* Harry wasn't a happy cat. He was going to be putting dead animals by the Headmaster's office again.

*Honestly, you have to ask? You know it was the idiot Headmaster.* Mrs. Norris jumped up and grabbed the latch and hung on. *Not even a doorknob, just a latch.* She used her back paws to push away from the wall. 

The door swung opened and Harry saw a huge dog. It had three heads. What type of dog has three heads? He didn't care and he was going to make sure it realized it wasn't welcomed here. He let out a yowl and ran into the room. Soon the doggie was trying to run away but Harry wasn't about to let this one escape. No mutts in Hogwarts. How many times must he teach these mutts a lesson. *Bite him.* Mrs. Norris was cheering him on. *Watch out, the middle head is trying to grab you. Bite him on the leg.*

A lot of yelping and whining was soon heard from the three heads that were now using their paws to cover their heads. Harry hadn't even had a chance to bite the mutt before it was whining and trying to cover its head. "Merlin!" Minerva's voice was louder than the whining of the three heads of the mutt. She wasn't sure what to do as Morpheus was beating the snot out of the dog. She didn't see much blood but the cat was making sure the dog would never forget him. She sent off a Patronus and waited. 

"Minerva? Sweet Merlin." Severus' voice carried. "Morpheus, let him go, now!" He wasn't about to get between the claws and the three-headed dog that he couldn't believe Dumbledore permitted into Hogwarts. 

"Severus is there a way to stop your cat from killing Fluffy." Dumbledore had his wand out but he wasn't sure what to do. "I don't know if any spells will work on them." 

"Fluffy? Please tell me this isn't one of Hagrid's pets." Severus wondered about Dumbledore permitting Hagrid so many dangerous animals. The half-giant could handle them easily but not students. 

*Fluffy?* Mrs. Norris felt bad for the mutt. *Morpheus, its name is Fluffy.* She was trying not to snicker. Fluffy for a three-headed dog. 

Harry smacked the dog on the butt. *Fluffy?* Harry laughed. *Fluffy!* He needed a good laugh and this was it. It had to be another one of Hagrid's mutts. How many did the man have?

Minerva transformed. *Morpheus, you need to leave Fluffy alone.* She couldn't believe the three-headed dog was named Fluffy. *He is here to guard the room. The headmaster placed him here.* She was also not happy with how easy it was to get into the room in the first place. The two cats shouldn't have been able to access the room. If the cats could then students could also. 

*If the man wants a dog, he should just get one and stop bringing strays into our home.* Harry smacked Fluffy again. He wasn't even using his claws. *I can teach it to behave if he wants a mutt so badly.*

*Please just leave him alone. I will make sure he leaves.* Minerva couldn't believe she was seeing a three-headed dog curled into a ball, whining. There were a few scratches but no bite wounds that she could see. *Did you bite him?*

*No, he is a big whiner like all dogs.* Harry trotted over to Severus and stood up. *Treats?*

Minerva transformed. "Fluffy will need to leave. I do not believe he is up for guarding anything. Severus, he wants a treat." Harry sat down, looking up at Severus.

"What did he do to my Fluff?" Hagrid was standing in the doorway. He walked over to the whining dog. "I warned you to keep away from Morpheus. Albus, why is Morpheus in the room? How did he get into the room to hurt Fluffy? You don't be blaming Morpheus either. He was doing what he always does."

"I would love to know those answers myself. The door had only a latch, no wards, and no protection from anything or anyone." Severus petted his cat. He couldn't give him a treat in front of Dumbledore and Hagrid unless he wanted to listen to a long lecture from Dumbledore. "It's bad enough that you waved a huge red flag at the Welcoming Feast." Severus put up his hand. "Do not even try to deny anyone coming up here as Argus has had several for detention already. The dog needs to go and better protection is needed. Morpheus is better protection for the students." 

"I agree with Severus, Albus. Fluffy is most likely never going to want to see another cat in his life." Minerva was never going to understand why Dumbledore didn't grasp the concept that Morpheus hated dogs. "You were very aware of how Morpheus feels about dogs. It hasn't changed his spots as you can see." Minerva closed her eyes for a second. "You should be thankful it was Morpheus and Mrs. Norris that gained access and not a student. I think the students wouldn't be able to handle Fluffy as easily as Morpheus did." 

*Is the show over?* Mrs. Norris was looking forward to laughing about a three-headed dog when she provided the details to the rest of the castle cats. 

*I think so. Though I still wouldn't mind another few rounds with Fluffy.* Harry hissed at the dog. 

"I better take them down to my quarters so Hagrid can move Fluffy." Severus shook his head. "A sentence I never thought I would say in my life." He turned on his heel. "Come on, Morpheus. I am sure the big bad doggie is cowering enough because of you." 

*Damn skippy he better be cowering.* Harry gave one more hiss to Fluffy before following Severus. Mrs. Norris added her own hiss and went off to spread the tale of the defeat of the three-headed dog by the great Morpheus.

__________________________________________

Harry smelled something foul. *You smell that?*

*Yes, what is it?* Mrs. Norris gagged a bit on the smell. *It's worse than anything you left in the Headmaster's office area.*

*It's not something good. We better find out what it is.* Harry knew it wasn't any students as they were at the Halloween Feast. Dumbledore and his love of feasts. Harry followed the scent until he saw a huge two-legged thing with a weapon. Harry growled. The thing turned toward him and he hissed. *Get help.*

Mrs. Norris took off, yowling up a storm. Harry ran between the thing's legs, scratching one of the legs as he did so. He dodged the club and ran between the legs again, scratching the other one. He jumped up into the air after he cleared the legs and bite the thing on the back. He sank his teeth and claws into the back of the thing and it started swirling around trying to get him off. Harry dug his claws in deeper, using his back claws to get a good solid footing. He released one of his front paws and dug it in deeper a bit up the back. He repeated the process with his other front leg. Once secure, he opened his mouth and released the area he had bitted and sunk his teeth up a bit further between his two front paws. He was growling and he wasn't going to give up until someone came and handled the two-legged thing. 

"Sweet Mother of Merlin and Morganna." 

Harry got to see the body of Poppy Pomfrey as the thing twisted around again in its attempt to grab him. "Morpheus!" Severus had his wand out. 

"A troll!" Harry thought it sounded like Pomona but he wasn't sure. 

"Everyone wands out, we need to kill it but make sure it doesn't land on Morpheus." Filius had his wand. 

Harry jumped off of the two-legged thing. The humans could handle it now was his way of thinking. He did his job of protecting his home. He watched the humans kill the thing before Dumbledore and Minerva arrive. He wondered what took them so long. He walked over to Dumbledore and hacked to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth. Severus picked him up. "Morpheus." Severus hugged him. "Let's get your checked out." Severus ignored everyone as he carried his cat to his quarters. "You will get all the treats you deserve once I make sure you weren't hurt. After that, I am going to kill a certain Headmaster that has permitted the wards to become so bad a troll was in here." 

*Troll, interesting. Nasty tasting things. They needed to stay out of his home.* Harry didn't resist the extra attention Severus was giving him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few months were uneventful except if you were Lupin who was terrorized by Morpheus every time he entered Hogwarts. Lupin swore the cat had a Marauder's map with how quickly the cat appeared. He started to use the floo to go directly to Dumbledore's office after Morpheus almost bite him. The only thing that saved him from being bitten was his boots. He knew that Mrs. Norris was cheering Morpheus on. He could feel it in his bones. He also noticed other cats would appear and hiss at him. He was glad he wasn't staying here because he was sure he would have been bitten numerous times by now not to mention dead things at his door. 

"Lupin, I didn't think you would walk the halls." Severus left off the at all since Morpheus made sure to scare the pants off of the wolf. Severus was heading out to gather some potion ingredients and was a bit surprised to find Lupin walking the halls this late at night. He wondered if or when the wolf would see his cat.

"Severus, where is your cat?" 

Morpheus let out a growl. *Stupid dog, never learns.* He sat down next to Severus, daring the two-legged dog to move. *Come on, give me a reason.*

Lupin started backing up. "I was leaving soon but Albus wanted me to just see if I could find a lingering scent of Harry." 

*What was so important about this Harry brat? He was going to hate this person as soon as they saw them because of all the extra work his Severus was having to do and it was affecting his hunting time as well as his snuggle time with his Severus.* He growled again as he stepped forward. 

"Severus, perhaps you could do something? Please. I mean that cat hates me." Lupin kept walking backward until he was against a door. He opened the door without taking his eyes off of Morpheus and entered the room. The door slammed shut.

"Well, that takes care of the wolf. You deserve an extra treat for that. Now, let's head to the Forbidden Forest. I have ingredients to gather and you have some hunting I know you want to do." Morpheus meowed his agreement as they started to walk to the forest. "I am not sure why Lupin was here again. I don't trust Dumbledore and his desire to have the wolf here. Something else is happening. I have found Lupin wandering the halls too much for him to be looking for a lingering scent of Harry Potter. I wonder if he hopes to locate one of those maps the Marauders think I don't know about?" 

Morpheus meowed his agreement. It did sound like something the old goat would do. 

"Technically, I didn't know about them until a few years ago when Argus showed me a strange parchment that he removed from the Mutt's hands. I have it in my office. I shall have to work on figuring it out. I haven't looked at it since Argus let me have the map. He figured it was the reason why the Marauders always caught me. I find I agree with him." 

Morpheus loved these walks. Severus told him so many interesting things. Severus spoke about whatever was on his mind. He enjoyed listening to him even if he didn't always understand what Severus was speaking about. He had no clue what a map was. He was aware of who the Marauders were since Severus had vented many times since that two-legged dog appeared. He didn't like what the Marauders did to Severus. Yes, Severus was able to hold his own and get even with them but four to one wasn't fair in his book. He was proud that Severus held his own and got revenge. It was what he would have done. 

"I believe there is vital information that Dumbledore is hiding beyond that the brat being needed. As far as I am concerned, Dumbledore should have kept a closer eye on the boy and what was going on in that home. I bet this summer holiday, he is going to drive me insane." 

*He wants company in his madness.* Morpheus was going to make sure Dumbledore became aware of his displeasure. 

"You're right, he is nuts. Thankfully, the school year is almost over. Just two more weeks before we ship the dunderheads back to their parents for their summer holiday. I heard several of the cats had kittens. I expect you and Mrs. Norris will be teaching them this summer to patrol." 

Morpheus was looking forward to the dunderheads leaving. He and Mrs. Norris were already planning their spots to enjoy the sun, teach the kittens how to patrol the halls while the dunderheads were gone to get them ready for the upcoming year. He wasn't sure why the students believed it was just Mrs. Norris who alerted Argus to the students being out after curfew. He always went to get Severus, Mrs. Norris went to Argus, and the other cats went to whoever was the closest. 

Severus stopped talking as they neared Hagrid's hut. "No going after Fang, I don't think he has recovered from the last time he attempted to chase you." 

*Stupid dog as if I am afraid of him.* 

Severus waved to Hagrid as they passed his hut. Morpheus was wondering what the man was doing up so late. He caught the scent of something, something he never smelled before. He stopped. He started to smell the air. Something dangerous was nearby. He started to follow the scent toward Hagrid's hut.

"At least, Fluffy is gone as well as several of his other dangerous animals." Severus noticed Morpheus wasn't with him and turned to find out why. Morpheus was in hunt mode and heading for Hagrid's hut. Something was up. Hagrid was up too late at night, Morpheus in hunt mode. He groaned. Hagrid had another dangerous animal. He sent a Patronus off to Dumbledore and Minerva. He started to walk toward Hagrid's hut. 

Severus followed Morpheus who was now growling at Hagrid's door. He could hear movement, Fang started to whimper. He wasn't surprised by Fang's whimper but Morpheus wouldn't be alert and in hunter mode if it was just Fang. He didn't have to wait long before Dumbledore, in his nightclothes, and Minerva joined him. She appeared to have transfigured her clothing instead of getting dressed in her usual professor robes. "We have an issue." Severus pointed to Hagrid's hut and Morpheus. 

"Oh, dear, what has Hagrid have now." Minerva transformed and got close to Morpheus. She smelled something like sulfur and brimstone. *What do you think?*

*Something dangerous. Hagrid was moving it around, calling it Norbert when he realized Severus and I were close.* 

Minerva transformed back. "Hagrid has something that smells of sulfur and brimstone. Hagrid calls it Norbert." 

Dumbledore sighed deeply and walked to Hagrid's door. He knocked on the door. "Hagrid, open up."

"Dumbledore, a bit late at night." Hagrid saw Morpheus with his fur sticking up. Fang was already cowering under his bed. "I see." 

"Yes, Hagrid, who is Norbert?" Minerva didn't want to deal with whatever animal that Hagrid discovered.

"Well, he's only a baby." Hagrid looked very concerned. "He won't hurt anyone, I promise." 

"Hagrid, what is Norbert?" Dumbledore had a sinking feeling about this. He loved Hagrid dearly but the man had no clue regarding what was acceptable to be at Hogwarts in regards to animals. 

"Well, see, I, he's, well, he's my baby dragon." 

"You have a baby dragon in a wood hut?" Severus couldn't believe how incredibly stupid Hagrid could be regarding animals. A dragon inside of a wooden hut. They were lucky that Hagrid hadn't been burned alive while his hut was torched by a baby dragon. 

"I will floo call Charlie Weasley in Romania." Minerva wasn't going to bother dealing with Hagrid. It was Dumbledore's job. "You should be thankful that Morpheus smelled him. You could have been burned alive." She stormed off. She didn't want to listen to Dumbledore's excuses or his slight misunderstanding line. "Dragons!" 

Severus was hiding his grin as Minerva kept muttering about dragons, three-headed dogs, idiotic headmasters, and Hagrid's love for anything. "Where is this Norbert?" 

Hagrid stepped aside to grant Dumbledore and Severus entrance. Morpheus followed on Severus' heels. He wasn't letting Severus near a dragon. Morpheus couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted the dragon sticking its head out of a huge cauldron in the fireplace. The poor thing looked confused and started talking. ^Why many humans?^

^To protect you. We are going to get you to live with others of your kind.^

Norbert jumped out of the cauldron and rushed toward Morpheus. ^Understand me.^

^Yes and we will get you with others who will too.^ Morpheus was suddenly hugged by a dragon. Not an experience he wanted to repeat. ^Don't squeeze too tight. I can be broken.^

^Sorry.^ Norbert released the cat but curled up around Morpheus. 

"I didn't expect that." Severus looked at his cat with a dragon wrapped around him. 

"Morpheus likes him." Hagrid was beyond happy. "Can't we keep him now? Morpheus approves."

*I most certainly do not approve of keeping him.* 

"Hagrid, it is for the best. Dragons need to be with other dragons and he needs to learn how to be a dragon." Dumbledore was a bit confused by Morpheus. The cat terrorized anything he believed to be dangerous yet was permitting a baby dragon to curl around him. "Severus, I do believe Morpheus is the key to keeping Norbert under control until we can have Charlie and the people at the dragon reserve handle the situation."

"It better be quick as I don't think Fang and Morpheus can remain in the same small hut for long. The dog is already hiding under the bed." Severus had a feeling that Morpheus would make sure Fang learned he was still in charge. 

"Well, Hagrid, prepare some tea, I have a feeling it will be a while." 

"Indeed." Severus glanced down at his empty basket and his cat. They weren't going to have an enjoyable night and again it was because of Dumbledore and his lack of maintaining the wards. He was hiring the goblins this summer.

**Author's Note:**

> An Iberian Lynx has a short bright yellowish to tawny-colored spotted fur. The spots vary in shape and size from small round to elongate. The spots are arranged in lines and decrease in size from the back towards the sides. Its head is small with tufted ears and a ruff. Its body is short with long legs and a short tail.
> 
> Notes:  
> Harry's new look: short bright yellowish to tawny-colored spotted fur. The spots vary in shape and size from small round to elongate. They are arranged in lines and decrease in size from the back toward the sides. The head is small with tufted ears and a ruff. Its body is short with long legs and a short tail.


End file.
